My World is You
by KillMeAlways
Summary: Beck and Jade meet at the gift shop they both work at. Jade becomes the only girl Beck wants but can't have. Beck becomes the only person Jade can't seem to push away. No matter how hard she tries, he always comes back. (Sorry. I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is short because I want to know what you guys think first. So please review!**

_**Jade's POV: **_

I walked into the gift shop across the street from Hollywood Arts. Today was my first day both at school and at work, and well, school went just as planned; horribly, and I'm sure work will go the same way. I didn't want to work at this dumb place, but my dad would only pay for me to go to Hollywood arts, my dream school, if I got a job. And I did. I just have to manage to keep that. (Yeah. Wish me luck on that.)

As I began to restock on CD's after the manger told me to, someone walked up to me. "Hi," he said, running his fingers through his black, fluffy hair. "I'm-"

I cut him off. "Beck. I know. I can remember four hours ago."

"Right. We're in the same acting class."

I smiled sarcastically. "I know."

"It's Jade, right?"

"Call me whatever you like."

He had an amused look on his face. "So, you're already got a job after moving here only just now?"

"Well, how else am I going to be able to go to that school?"

"Huh?" He grabbed some of the CD's from the box, and started to help me stock.

"Nevermind."

"So, how was your first day?"

"Why do you want to know?" I barked.

"Whoa. Chill. I'm just making conversation," he said, half confused at my outburst, half amused.

We were silent for awhile, stocking CD's in the correct order. Finally, he managed to come up with something else to say. "So, do you dress like that every day, or is today just a dark day?" He acknowledged my clothing from my black hair, to my black t-shirt, to my black skinny jeans, to my black combat boots.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I spat with a smirk on my face. I saw a grin appear on his face from the corner of my eye. He was taller than me by about an inch or maybe two, but I could still get a glance at that grin. I turned away, suddenly hating myself for even talking to him in the first place.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… I just… I have to go."

"Your shift just started."

"Cover for me?" He signed. I hated saying it, but I had to. "Please?"

"Alright. Just this one time."

I ran out the door like my hair was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck's POV:

The next morning, I saw Jade in first hour acting class sitting far away from everybody with a pair of scissors in her hand. The girl was a little weird, but she seemed approachable. At least to me. Everyone else I talked to seemed to be afraid of her. I could understand why, but she hasn't threatened me. Yet, anyways.

"Hi," I said as I sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She didn't even glance up from her scissors.

"You know Jade, I think we could become good friends if you'd just let me."

"Have you ever considered that I don't want any friends?" I had her attention away from her scissors now.

"Who doesn't want friends?"

"Me." She got up and walked to the other side of the room right as the bell rang. I signed. We don't have assigned seats, so sat next to her before Sikowitz started to teach. She glared at me. She wanted me to know she didn't want me here, and I knew she didn't, but something about her intrigued me, but I can't put my finger on what it is exactly.

"We're going to do a random scene. Beck, pick three people to help you, and I'll give you guys a scene to act out."

I stood. "Uh. Andre, Cat, and Jade." Jade glared at me in disgust, but got up anyway.

"Okay. Beck and Jade, you're a married couple. Andre is your five year old son, and Cat is your newborn baby. And go."

"Honey," I said looking at Jade. "Can you check on the baby?"

"I would," she said. "But I wouldn't want to do anything to harm her."

"Why would you harm her?"

"Well, you know me. I could accidently drop my scissors, and they could stab her right in the chest." She held her scissors wide open with a smirk plastered on her face. A few people gasped. She turned to Andre. "Andre, Honey, Go check on your sister."

"But mom-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Cat began to fake cry. "Babe," I said, touching her arm. She quickly shrugged me off. "You know yelling makes the baby cry."

"So let her cry."

"Babe, I-"

"Don't babe me. I have a name. Use it."

I couldn't stop a grin from appearing on my face. "You're killing me, you know that?"

"Good."

Sikowitz cut in. "And scene. Great job guys."

As Jade and I sat down, I whispered, "You're a great actress."

"Who said that was acting?" She gave me a small grin.

Jade's POV

It was odd really. Normally, people saw me and stared at me in wonder, unease, fear, or a combination of all three. I liked it that way. So why was Beck treating me different? I hated the way he was treating me, like I actually mean something to him. Yeah right.

Once I got home from school, I had to quickly leave for work. Before I left, my dad stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"Work. You know that thing you made me do."

He smiled at me. "It'll teach you a lot of lessons in responsibility."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Beck chuckled when he saw me. "What's up with the frown?"

"Are you here every day?"

"Pretty much."

"Damn."

He put his hand over his heart. "Wow. That one hurt."

Through the rest of my shift, well our shift considering we have the same hours, I was silent. There were a few times where he'd try to say something, but he gave up once he realized I wasn't going to talk. "Before you go, I want to show you something." He finally managed to break the silence.

I signed. "It better be pretty damn important. I have a busy night."

"You'll love me when I show you this."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever this was, it better be awesome, or he is going to pay. He opened up the door that said storage on it. As we stepped in, all I saw ere a bunch of brown boxes. "So, you brought me here to show me a million boxes?"

"Not a million boxes. Just one. Wait here." He went through a maze, picked up a box, and carried it to me. "Open this."

"Why?"

"You're going to regret not doing it."

I signed. _What do I have to lose? _I took out the scissors hidden in my combat boot, and ripped off the tape. My mouth dropped open. "Oh my God."

"I don't know why you love them so much, but since you do, just take the box."

"I can't take the box. Jeff will notice." Jeff was the manager.

"There's a million boxes in here. And do you honestly think people come to a gift shop and buy scissors? Just take the box."

I looked in the box where about a million pairs of scissors sat. I grinned. "This is awesome."

"I told you that you would love me."

I picked up a pair of scissors and pointed it at him. "I don't love you."

"Whatever stops the tears," he said patting my shoulder. Before I could push his hand off, he removed it, and walked out of the closet.


End file.
